staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Sierpnia 2004
TVP 1 06:35 Pan Złota Rączka; odc.6; serial prod.USA 07:00 Jan Serce; odc.9; serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:13 Moda na sukces; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Telewakacje; Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 08:55 Atlas olimpijski 09:00 Studio sport; Ateny 2004. Studio olimpijskie 09:05 Studio sport; Ateny 2004; L.a.,kajaki-elim./Polacy/,koszyk.elim.M.: Litwa-Australia,siatk.:M.Rosja-Włochy 11:55 Ateny 2004. Studio olimpijskie 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Czasy, w których przyszło nam żyć; odc.5; serial prod.angielskiej 13:15 Gladiatorzy drugiej wojny światowej; Wolni Francuzi; (Gladiators of World War II); 2001 serial dokumentalny prod. angielsko-amerykańskiej 14:05 Sto minut wakacji; odc.4; serial TVP 14:35 Plebania; odc.425; serial TVP stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kulisy i sensacje 15:35 Klan; odc.830; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan; odc.831; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Powstańcy; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ateny 2004. Studio olimpijskie 17:25 Studio sport; Ateny 2004; 400 m p.pł.,boks 54 kg 1/4 f.,siatk.plaż.,kolar.tor.-sprint M.,ciężary,gimn.K 18:55 Ateny 2004. Studio olimpijskie 19:00 Wieczorynka; Edi i Miś; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Czas powrotów; Czterdziestolatek; odc.8/21 Otwarcie trasy, czyli czas wolny; serial TVP 21:05 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur - Łódź 2003; Wieczór rosyjski 21:55 Studio sport; Dobry wieczór Ateny; gimnastyka-finały na przyrządach,siatk.M 23:05 Atlas olimpijski 23:15 Wiadomości 23:25 Biznes - perspektywy 23:35 Kino Europy; Życie w zawieszeniu; Vite in sospeso; 1998 film fab.prod.włoskiej (96') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Marco Turco; wyk: Ennio Fantastichni,Isabella Ferrari 01:10 48 godzin z życia kobiety; 2002 film dokumentalny Igi Cembrzyńskiej o Agnieszce Rylik - mistrzyni świata w boksie zawodowym 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Ateny 2004. Studio olimpijskie 07:05 Dzień dobry Ateny; m.in.:l.a, kajakarstwo,jeździectwo 08:55 Ateny 2004. Studio olimpijskie 09:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.97 -Zarobkowa turystyka; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński 09:55 Zraniona duma; odc.6 -Upragnione dziecko; (Una donna per amico); 1998 serial obyczajowy prod. włoskiej; reż: Rosella Izzo; wyk: Elisabetta Gardini, Enzo De Caro, Massimo Bonetti 11:30 Na całe życie; odc.4; quiz stereo 12:25 SLOT - festiwal; reportaż 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson; odc.22/24 -Duch w pałacu Kindersley; 1983 serial prod.angielsko-polskiej 13:40 Dwójka Dzieciom na wakacje; Siedem stron świata; odc.2 -Bomba; serial TVP 14:20 Złotopolscy; odc.594 -Atak na sklep; telenowela TVP stereo 14:50 Ateny 2004. Studio olimpijskie 14:55 Ateny 2004; siatkówka:Polska-Argentyna,kolarstwo torowe,skoki do wody M. 17:10 Ateny 2004. Studio olimpijskie 17:20 Święta wojna; odc.73 -Przestępca seksualny; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:00 Ateny 2004. Studio olimpijskie 19:05 Ateny 2004; L.a., boks,podnoszenie cięż. M.,gimnastyka K. 21:45 Ateny 2004. Studio olimpijskie 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:30 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica"; odc.23 -23 sierpnia 1944 22:40 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewicza dla dorosłych 23:10 Nocklatka; Jądro; Deep Core; 2000 film sensacyjny prod.USA; reż: Rodney McDonald; wyk: Craig Sheffer,James Russo,Harry Van Gorkum 00:40 Ateny 2004 - Wydarzenia dnia 01:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 06:45 TV market 07:00 Yu-gi-oh! (23) - serial anim. Japonia 1998 07:30 Benny Hill (71) - serial kom. Wielka Brytania 08:00 Boston Public (14) - serial obycz. USA 2000 08:55 Rodzina zastępcza (50) - serial kom. Polska 2000 09:25 Dwa kolory (6) - koncert Polska 2004 10:20 Idol 3 (38) - program rozrywkowy Polska 11:20 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (42) - serial dokumentalny 11:50 Błękitna laguna - film przygodowy USA 1980 13:45 Pokémon (103) - serial anim. Japonia/USA 2001 14:15 Benny Hill (72) - serial kom. Wielka Brytania 14:45 Awantura o kasę (61) - teleturniej Polska 15:45 Informacje 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Exclusive (51) - magazyn reporterów Polska 2004 16:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (84) - serial kom. Polska 2000 17:00 Partnerki (15) - serial sensac. USA 2000 18:00 Rodzina zastępcza (51) - serial kom. Polska 2000 18:30 Informacje 18:50 Sport 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Dwa kolory (7) - koncert Polska 2004 20:00 Dyżur (51) - reportaż Polska 2004 20:30 Donnie Brasco - dramat krym. USA 1997 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Boston Public (15) - serial obycz. USA 2000 00:10 Biznes informacje 00:30 Pogoda 00:40 Zdarzyło się w Boulder (4) - serial kryminalny USA 2000 01:40 Magazyn sportowy TVN 06:20 Poczuj się świetnie - magazyn 06:25 Telesklep - reklama 07:05 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 07:25 Poczuj się świetnie - magazyn 07:30 Zdradzona miłość (50) - telenowela Meksyk 08:20 Miasteczko (36) - serial obycz. Polska 2001 09:00 Tele gra - teleturniej 10:05 Szybka forsa - teleturniej Polska 2004 11:10 Telesklep - reklama 11:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Adopcje - cykl reportaży 12:30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13:25 Na Wspólnej (295) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 13:50 Na Wspólnej (296) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 14:15 Na Wspólnej (297) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 14:40 Zaklęte serce (128) - telenowela Meksyk 15:25 Północ Południe (10) - serial obycz. USA 1985 16:20 Zdradzona miłość (51) - telenowela Meksyk 17:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej Polska 2004 18:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 20:10 W sieci - dramat USA 1994 22:35 Usterka - serial dokumentalny 23:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23:35 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 00:05 Gorący patrol - program rozrywkowy 00:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn Polska 2004 01:00 Red Light - program erotyczny Polska 01:55 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny Polska 02:15 Nic straconego TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 6.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 7.35 Kurier olimpijski 7.45 Zbliżenia 8.00 Letni salon Trójki 8.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Podstawy gry na perkusji; odc. 10-ost., cykl edukacyjny 9.10 Gitarowe ABC; odc. 10–ost., cykl edukacyjny 9.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 9.35 Trójkowy składak filmowy: "Szpital Holby City II" - odc. 18/25, angielski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 10.45 Gość dnia 11.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej 12.00 Ateny 2004; transmisja igrzysk olimpijskich 15.00 Trójkowy składak filmowy: "Tajna misja"; odc. 5/24, polsko - australijski serial familijny 15.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 15.45 Relacja sportowa 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Kurier 16.35 Kurier olimpijski 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Przegląd gospodarczy 17.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 17.50 Letni salon Trójki 18.00 Zbliżenia 18.30 Kurier kulturalny z prognozą pogody 18.45 Letni salon Trójki 19.15 Wyprzedzić chorobę "Bóle krzyża" - program medyczny Barbary Kozber 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjno – sensacyjny 20.30 Kurier 20.40 Kurier olimpijski 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.20 Książki z górnej półki 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy z prognozą pogody 21.45 Zbliżenia i sport 22.00 Telefotoplastikon - felieton Mariusza Guzka i Wojciecha Kuzmana 22.15 To jest temat "Alimenciarze" - reportaż 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier olimpijski 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Relacja z posiedzenia Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej 0.35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn 6.35 V Max - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 7.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (75) - serial 8.15 Troja - reportaż z planu 8.45 Divas Las Vegas - koncert 9.15 Daję słowo 10.00 Słodka trucizna (99) - telenowela, Brazylia 11.00 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Strefa P - magazyn 12.45 V Max - magazyn 13.15 Muzyczne listy 14.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (24) - serial 15.00 Transformery - serial animowany 15.30 Słodka trucizna (100) - telenowela. Brazylia 16.30 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy 17.30 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (27) - serial przygodowy 20.00 Cień aniola (8) - serial 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV 4 21.40 GAMMA 2004 - Ogólnopolski Festiwal Polskiej Piosenki - reportaż 22.10 Tragikomiczne wypadki z tycia Christophera Titusa (29) - serial 22.40 Hotel New Hampshire - film obyczajowy. Kanada 1972 0.45 Co mówią gwiazdy 1.45 Muzyczne listy 2.30 GAMMA 2004 - Ogólnopolski Festiwal Polskiej Piosenki - reportaż 2.50 Strefa P - magazyn 3.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Szybka forsa - teleturniej 6.35 Telesklep 7.10 Odlotowa małolata (21) - serial komediowy, USA 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (51) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.30 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (85) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Miłość i nienawiść (120) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Nie ma sprawy (41) - serial komediowy, USA 11.05 Ścieżki miłości (52) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.00 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (86) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (121) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Siostrzyczki (15) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Drew Carey Show (15) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Ścigany (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Nie ma sprawy (42) - serial komediowy, USA 19.10 Siostrzyczki (16) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Drew Carey Show (16) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Zakazane noce - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Waris Hussein, wyk. Melissa Gilbert, Melissa Anderson, Robin Shou, Victor Wong, Tzi Ma 22.05 Mortal Kombat (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 Złodzieje w mundurach - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Ray Sharkey, Steve Railsback, James Keach, George Kennedy, Franc Luz 1.00 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Pan na Żuławach; odc.6/11; serial TVP 07:00 Festiwale, festiwale; Czarno-Czarny Film - piosenki Tadeusza Nalepy cz.1; stereo; wyk: Martyna Jakubowicz, Justyna Steczkowska, Edyta Jungowska, Mariusz Lubomski, Stanisław Sojka oraz Tadeusz Nalepa 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Badziewiakowie; odc.7/18 Remont; serial TVP 08:40 Witaj przygodo!; Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:50 Witaj przygodo!; Detektywi na wakacjach; odc.2/5; 1979 serial prod. TVP; reż: Leokadia Migielska 09:15 Witaj przygodo!; Przewodnik Włóczykija; program dla młodych widzów 09:40 Witaj przygodo!; Moje miasteczko; serial prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 10:00 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel; magazyn 10:10 Warto wiedzieć; Laboratorium; magazyn 10:30 Warto wiedzieć; Wieża Babel; magazyn 10:50 Warto wiedzieć; Katalog zabytków; Grebień koło Wielunia 11:00 Warto wiedzieć; Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Żmudzin; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 11:25 Warto wiedzieć; Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Wypłacający i ekskuzywny; program prof. Jana Miodka 11:40 Polska Kronika Olimpijska 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Biografie; Potęga smaku; cz.1; film dokumentalny Adama Pawłowicza 13:00 Adopcja; cz.1; 1983 dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (51'); reż: Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk: Jolanta Zykun, Ewa Dałkowska, Asja Łamitugina, Piotr Machalica i inni 14:00 Ja, alkoholik; Bez końca; telenowela dok.TVP (stereo) 14:30 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Badziewiakowie; odc.7/18 Remont; serial TVP 15:40 Grzegorz Turnau w Teatrze Słowackiego; cz.2 16:25 Witaj przygodo!; Detektywi na wakacjach; odc.2/5; 1979 serial prod. TVP; reż: Leokadia Migielska 17:00 Teleexpress 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Pan na Żuławach; odc.6/11; serial TVP 18:35 Rozmowy na czasie; Czy bogaci sa nam coś winni; program publicystyczny 19:05 Kobiety Białego Domu; Eleonore Roosevelt 19:15 Dobranocka; Bajka o bajkach; serial anim.prod.polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:10 Badziewiakowie; odc.7/18 Remont; serial TVP 20:40 Adopcja; cz.1 Ania; 1983 dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (51'); reż: Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk: Jolanta Zykun, Ewa Dałkowska, Asja Łamitugina, Piotr Machalica i inni 22:00 Ja, alkoholik; Bez końca; telenowela dok.TVP (stereo) 22:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Sanitariuszka "Rena" 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:25 Polska Kronika Olimpijska 23:40 Festiwale, festiwale; Czarno-Czarny Film - piosenki Tadeusza Nalepy cz.1; stereo; wyk: Martyna Jakubowicz, Justyna Steczkowska, Edyta Jungowska, Mariusz Lubomski, Stanisław Sojka oraz Tadeusz Nalepa 00:30 Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:45 Witaj przygodo!; Moje miasteczko; serial prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 01:05 01:15 Bajka o bajkach; serial anim.prod.polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Badziewiakowie; odc.7/18 Remont; serial TVP 02:30 Adopcja; cz.1; 1983 dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (51'); reż: Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk: Jolanta Zykun, Ewa Dałkowska, Asja Łamitugina, Piotr Machalica i inni 03:50 Kobiety Białego Domu 04:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Pan na Żuławach; odc.6/11; serial TVP 04:55 Polska Kronika Olimpijska 05:10 Festiwale, festiwale; Czarno-Czarny Film - piosenki Tadeusza Nalepy cz.1; stereo; wyk: Martyna Jakubowicz, Justyna Steczkowska, Edyta Jungowska, Mariusz Lubomski, Stanisław Sojka oraz Tadeusz Nalepa 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:10 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajka 06:30 Sally 25 min. Bajka 06:55 Yattaman 25 min. Bajka 07:25 Top shop 715 min Teleshoping 19:25 Namiętności odc.128 Pasiones 45 min. Telenowela 1988r, prod. Argentyna , reż. Juan David Elisetche, Lito de Filippis, wyst. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo. 20:15 Ty albo nikt odc.82 Tu o nadie 30 min. Telenowela 1985r, prod. Meksyk , reż. Jose Rendon, wyst. Lucia Mendez, Andres Garcia, Liliana Abud. 20:45 Znak Władzy 1/2 Il segno del comando. 90 min. Sensacja 1992r, prod. Włochy, reż. Giulio Questi, wyst. Robert Powell, Elena, Sofia Ricchi. 23:00 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Ania i Kasia Zapraszają 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:40 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:00 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:20 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:35 Military Shop 5 min. Program erotyczny 00:40 Tina, Maja i Viola 20 min. Program erotyczny 01:00 Sex wspomnienia 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:20 Baba Jaga 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:40 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:55 Marianna Rokita 10 min. Program erotyczny 02:15 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:30 Sex Flirty 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:50 Crazy Cat Show 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:10 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:25 Sex kulisy 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:35 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:00 Euro Sex 25 min. Program erotyczny 04:30 Sex Flirty 4 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:45 Sex Flirty 3 15 min. Program erotyczny 05:00 Koniec programu 3sat 6:20 anders fernsehen: Programmvorschau 6:25 Foyer spezial: Theatermagazin 9:00 Zeit im Bild 9:05 Foyer spezial: Theatermagazin 9:40 Kinotipp 9:45 Neues: Computershow 10:15 3 nach 9: Die Bremer Talkshow 12:15 Harrys liabste Hütt'n: Wandergebiete in Österreich (3) 12:35 Wanderwege in Österreich 13:00 Zeit im Bild 13:15 The Future is Wild: Die Welt in Jahrmillionen (3/3) 14:00 Die Fahrten des Odysseus Film Orig: "Ulisse". Regie: Mario Camerini (I/USA 1955) 15:35 Kinotipp 15:45 Skizzen aus dem Osten (9) 16:30 Bilderbuch Deutschland: Landschaften und Städte 17:15 Frisch gekocht: Die besten Rezepte österreichischer Hobbyköche 17:40 Gesunde Küche mit Geschmack 17:45 Schweizer Tagesschau 17:50 Schweizweit: Infomagazin 18:00 ARD-exclusiv: Reportagen und Dokumentationen 18:30 nano: Die Welt von morgen 19:00 heute 19:20 Kulturzeit: Magazin 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Die verrückten Wechseljahre: Eine Umbruchphase im Leben jeder Frau 21:00 Die Deutsche Alleenstraße: Eine Entdeckungsreise durch Sachsen-Anhalt 21:30 Pandas: Im Land des schlafenden Drachen 22:00 Zeit im Bild 2 22:25 Gottschalk in Salzburg: "Unterhaltung meets Kultur" (2/3) 23:25 Jalta im Sommer: Ein begehrtes Urlaubsziel 0:10 10 vor 10: Nachrichtenmagazin des Schweizer Fernsehens 0:35 nano: Die Welt von morgen 1:05 Kulturzeit: Magazin 1:40 Seitenblicke: Gesellschaftsmagazin 1:50 Himmelsnacht:Vom Sehen und Wahrnehmen 2:45 Over the Sun - Under the Moon: Japan von außen Ale kino! 8:00 Wesołych świąt Film krótkometrażowy 8:15 Reżyserzy: Kevin Smith 9:15 Bez grzechu Film obyczajowy Scenariusz i reżyseria: Wiktor Skrzynecki (Polska 1988) 10:35 Pod czułą kontrolą Dramat Org: "Tender Mercies". Reżyseria: Bruce Beresford (USA 1983) 12:10 Gorączka w El Pao Dramat Org: "La Fievre monte a El Pao". Reżyseria: Luis Bunuel (Francja/Meksyk 1959) 13:50 Reżyserzy: Michael Bay 14:50 Wymiana Film krótkometrażowy 15:05 Taka zwykła historia Film obyczajowy Org: "Une histoire simple". Reżyseria: Claude Sautet (Francja 1978) 16:55 Tata duch Komedia Org: "Ghost Dad". Reżyseria: Sidney Poitier (USA 1990) 18:20 Ucieczka Dramat Reżyseria: Livia Gyarmathy (Polska/Węgry/Niemcy 1996) 20:00 Klasyczne ale!: W pułapce miłości Film sensacyjny Org: "Criss Cross". Reżyseria: Robert Siodmak (USA 1948) 21:25 Spokojni ludzie Film krótkometrażowy 21:55 Chicago Joe i aktoreczka Film kryminalny Org: "Chicago Joe and the Showgirl". Reżyseria: Bernard Rose (Wielka Brytania 1990) 23:40 Pałac Film obyczajowy Scenariusz i reżyseria: Tadeusz Junak (Polska 1980) Animal Planet 6:00 Opowieści z zoo odc. 8 6:30 Opiekunowie: Planowanie rodziny 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Ebby - niewidomy kangur 7:30 Z dziennika łowcy krokodyli: Z żółwiami karetta 8:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Czas mangusty 8:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Ptaki w czerni 9:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Żartownisie 9:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Zbyt blisko 10:00 Mistrzostwa świata Animal Planet 11:00 Świat przyrody: Zagadka wala biskajskiego 12:00 Z dziennika łowcy krokodyli: Krokodylowa szkoła dla Bindi 13:00 Poskramiacz węży: Wężowa uczta 13:30 Poskramiacz węży: Dolina olbrzymów 14:00 Dorastanie...: Matki torbaczy 15:00 Weterynarz odc. 11 15:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt: Badanie na ślepo 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom odc. 81 16:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom odc. 82 17:00 Najlepsze na wystawie odc. 2 17:30 Najlepsze na wystawie odc. 3 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata odc. 36 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata odc. 19 19:00 Małpi biznes odc. 7 19:30 Małpi biznes odc. 1 20:00 Z dziennika łowcy krokodyli: Krokodylowa szkoła dla Bindi 21:00 Poskramiacz węży: Wężowa uczta 21:30 Poskramiacz węży: Dolina olbrzymów 22:00 Szaleni Mike i Mark: Bal drapieżników 23:00 Świat przyrody: Altanniki - sztuka uwodzenia 0:00 Z dziennika łowcy krokodyli: Krokodylowa szkoła dla Bindi 1:00 Poskramiacz węży: Wężowa uczta 1:30 Poskramiacz węży: Dolina olbrzymów 2:00 Szaleni Mike i Mark: Bal drapieżników 3:00 Weterynarz odc. 11 3:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt: Badanie na ślepo Canal + Sport 7:00 Sport + 7:45 Wstęp do meczu 8:00 Legia Warszawa - Zagłębie Lubin: Liga polska 10:00 Liga + extra 11:15 West Bromwich Albion - Aston Villa: Liga angielska 13:00 Arsenal Londyn - Middlesbrough: Liga angielska 15:05 Sport + 15:55 FC Metz - Olympique Lyon :Liga francuska 17:45 Deser: Zwierzo-zwierzenia: Jak to było ? 18:00 GKS Katowice - Wisła Kraków: Klub kibica 20:00 Cracovia Kraków - Odra Wodzisław: Klub kibica 21:45 Amica Wronki - Górnik Zabrze: Klub kibica 23:30 OGC Nice - Olympique Marsylia: Liga francuska 1:20 Newcastle Utd - Tottenham Hotspur: Liga angielska Canal + Film 8:30 Jej świat duchów Dramat Org: "Les Fantômes de Louba/Les Enfants des photos". Reżyseria: Martine Dugowson (Francja 2001) 10:15 Deser: Parabola 10:30 Rodzinka w Białym Domu Komedia Org: "The Brady Bunch in the White House/The Brady Bunch III". Reżyseria: Neal Israel (USA 2002) 12:00 Diabelski młyn 12:40 Nie przegap 12:50 Łapu capu 13:00 Jimmy Hollywood Komedia Scenariusz i reżyseria: Barry Levinson (USA 1994) 14:55 Psiakrew Komedia Org: "Dog Eat Dog". Reżyseria: Moody Shoaibi (Wielka Brytania 2001) 16:30 Arnold Film animowany Org: "Hey Arnold! The Movie". Reżyseria: Tuck Tucker (USA 2002) 17:50 Solaris Film SF Reżyseria: Steven Soderbergh (USA 2002) 19:35 Przyjaciele Serial komediowy odc. 18; (USA) Org: "Friends IX" 20:00 Polowanie na mysz Komedia Org: "Mouse Hunt". Reżyseria: Gore Verbinski (USA 1997) 21:35 Blue Crush Dramat Reżyseria: John Stockwell (USA/Niemcy 2002) 23:20 Pechowa skrzynka Film sensacyjny Org: "The Box". Reżyseria: Richard Pepin (USA 2003) 1:00 Jackass - Świry w akcji Komedia Org: "The Movie". Reżyseria: Jeff Tremaine (USA 2002) Cartoon Network 6:00 Mike, Lu i Og (USA 1999-2000) Org: "Mike, Lu & Og" 6:35 Johnny Bravo (USA 1997) 7:00 Zwariowane melodie Org: "Looney Tunes" 7:25 Tom i Jerry Org: "Tom and Jerry" 7:50 Laboratorium Dextera (USA 1996-1998) Org: "Dexter's Laboratory" 8:00 Wielkie letnie głosowanie 11:00 Tom i Jerry Org: "Tom and Jerry" 11:20 Scooby Doo 11:45 Jetsonowie Org: "The Jetsons" 12:10 Atomówki (USA 1998) Org: "The Powerpuff Girls" 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera (USA 1996-1998) Org: "Dexter's Laboratory" 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies Org: "Courage the Cowardly Dog". Reżyseria: John Dilworth (USA 1997-2002) 13:25 Strażnicy czasu Org: "Time Squad". Reżyseria: David Wasson (USA 2001) 13:50 Bliźniaki Cramp Org: "The Cramp Twins". Reżyseria: Brian Wood (USA 2001) 14:15 Kosmiczna rodzinka Org: "Spaced Out" 14:40 Atomówki (USA 1998) Org: "The Powerpuff Girls" 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera (USA 1996-1998) Org: "Dexter's Laboratory" 15:30 Mucha Lucha 16:00 Ed, Edd, Eddy Reżyseria: Danny Antonucci (USA 1999) 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie Org: "Kids Next Door". Reżyseria: Mr. Warburton (USA 2002) 16:50 Kaczor Dodgers Org: "Duck Dodgers In The 24 1/2 Century" 17:15 Ozzy i Drix Org: "Ozzy & Drix" 17:40 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Org: "What's New Scooby-Doo". Reżyseria: Russell Calabrese (USA 2002) 18:05 Tom i Jerry Org: "Tom and Jerry" 18:30 Zwariowane melodie Org: "Looney Tunes" 19:00 Scooby Doo 19:25 Toonami 21:00 Program TCM 3:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki Org: "Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels" 3:30 Dastardly i Muttley Org: "Dastardly & Muttley in their Flying Machines". Reżyseria: Joseph Barbera, William Hanna (USA 1969) 3:55 Jetsonowie Org: "The Jetsons" Discovery Channel 9:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta 9:30 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego odc. 5 10:00 Podwodni detektywi :Zamek Mingary 11:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Marylin? 12:00 Test wytrzymałości: Wybuch 13:00 Test wytrzymałości: Uderzenie 14:00 Test wytrzymałości: Wielkie wstrząsy 15:00 Starcie bestii: Tygrys syberyjski czy grizzly 16:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni odc. 1 17:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta 17:30 Wędkarski bzik: Wędkowanie w Irlandii 18:00 Wysypisko: Torpeda 19:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zdradził Annę Frank? 20:00 Dziesięć lat młodsi: Trochę gimnastyki 21:00 Prawdziwy ostry dyżur odc. 2 22:00 Człowiek sopel 23:00 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie...: Seks i kultura 23:30 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie...: Jądra 0:00 Wojenne opowieści: Ian Bell - łowca nazistów 0:30 Wojenne opowieści: Billy Jordan - korespondent wojenny 1:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni odc. 2 2:00 Zamachy: Śmierć w Rzymie - Aldo Moro 2:30 Teorie spiskowe: Śmierć idola Discovery Civilisation 9:00 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów: Machu Picchu - imperium Inków 9:55 Sekrety starożytności: Mumie 10:50 Wiek wojen odc. 9 11:45 Sekrety starożytności: Mumie 12:40 Współczesne pole walki: Rakiety i pociski 13:35 Łowcy duchów: Nawiedzona obwodnica 14:05 Wiek wojen odc. 9 15:00 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów: Machu Picchu - imperium Inków 15:55 Sekrety starożytności: Mumie 16:50 Wiek wojen odc. 9 17:45 Sekrety starożytności: Mumie 18:40 Współczesne pole walki: Rakiety i pociski 19:35 Łowcy duchów: Nawiedzona obwodnica 20:05 Wiek wojen odc. 9 21:00 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów: Machu Picchu - imperium Inków 21:55 Sekrety starożytności: Mumie 22:50 Wiek wojen odc. 9 23:45 Sekrety starożytności: Mumie 0:40 Współczesne pole walki: Rakiety i pociski 1:35 Łowcy duchów: Nawiedzona obwodnica 2:05 Wiek wojen odc. 9 Discovery Science 6:40 Ultranauka: Co za wybuch 7:10 Tornado: W pogoni za wiatrem 8:05 Starożytne, chińskie wynalazki 9:00 Zrozumieć asteroidy i komety 9:55 UFO nad Phoenix 10:50 Kręgi w zbożu 11:45 Lotnicze szlaki: Symulatory lotu 12:40 Ultranauka: Nieujarzmiona pogoda 13:10 Niebezpieczna pogoda: Tornada 14:05 Kuchenne przygody: Czekolada 14:35 Na krawędzi: Tajemnice chmur 15:00 Zrozumieć asteroidy i komety 15:55 UFO nad Phoenix 16:50 Kręgi w zbożu 17:45 Lotnicze szlaki: Symulatory lotu 18:40 Ultranauka: Nieujarzmiona pogoda 19:10 Niebezpieczna pogoda: Tornada 20:05 Kuchenne przygody: Czekolada 20:35 Na krawędzi: Tajemnice chmur 21:00 Zrozumieć asteroidy i komety 21:55 UFO nad Phoenix 22:50 Kręgi w zbożu 23:45 Lotnicze szlaki: Symulatory lotu 0:40 Ultranauka: Nieujarzmiona pogoda 1:10 Niebezpieczna pogoda: Tornada 2:05 Kuchenne przygody: Czekolada 2:35 Na krawędzi: Tajemnice chmur 3:00 Zrozumieć asteroidy i komety 3:55 UFO nad Phoenix Discovery Travel & Adventure 9:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: Paryż 9:25 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem: Szamani znad Amazonki 9:55 Obieżyświat: Boliwia 10:50 Karaiby z Timem Grundym: Saint Croix 11:15 Podróże kulinarne - droga 66 odc. 6 11:45 Taksówki wielkich miast: Paryż 12:10 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem: Szamani znad Amazonki 12:40 Obieżyświat: Grecja 13:35 Azjatyckie specjały: Laos 14:05 Karaiby z Timem Grundym: Saint Croix 14:30 Podróże kulinarne - droga 66 odc. 6 15:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: Paryż 15:25 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem: Szamani znad Amazonki 15:55 Obieżyświat: Boliwia 16:50 Karaiby z Timem Grundym: Saint Croix 17:15 Podróże kulinarne - droga 66 odc. 6 17:45 Taksówki wielkich miast: Paryż 18:15 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem: Szamani znad Amazonki 18:40 Obieżyświat: Grecja 19:35 Azjatyckie specjały: Laos 20:05 Karaiby z Timem Grundym: Saint Croix 20:30 Podróże kulinarne - droga 66 odc. 6 21:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: Paryż 21:25 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem: Szamani znad Amazonki 21:55 Obieżyświat: Boliwia 22:50 Karaiby z Timem Grundym: Saint Croix 23:15 Podróże kulinarne - droga 66 odc. 6 23:45 Taksówki wielkich: Paryż 0:15 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem: Szamani znad Amazonki 0:40 Obieżyświat: Grecja 1:35 Azjatyckie specjały: Laos 2:05 Karaiby z Timem Grundym: Saint Croix 2:30 Podróże kulinarne - droga 66 odc. 6 Eurosport 6:00 Kierunek Ateny 6:15 Wiadomości poranne 6:45 Kierunek Ateny 7:00 Wiadomości poranne 7:30 Sporty wodne: Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Ateny 2004: Kajakarstwo - przedbiegi 9:00 Lekkoatletyka: Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Ateny 2004 11:45 Wiadomości olimpijskie 12:00 Tenis: Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Ateny 2004: Finał mężczyzn 14:00 Sporty wodne Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Ateny 2004: Skoki z trampoliny 3-metrowej - runda preeliminacyjna mężczyzn 15:30 Kolarstwo: Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Ateny 2004: Drużynowy finał jazdy na dochodzenie mężczyzn 17:15 Wiadomości olimpijskie 17:30 Lekkoatletyka: Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Ateny 2004: Finały 21:15 Podnoszenie ciężarów: Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Ateny 2004: Konkurs mężczyzn w wadze do 94 kg 23:00 Olympic Extra: Podsumowanie najważniejszych wydarzeń dnia 0:00 Kierunek Ateny 0:15 Sporty walki: Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Ateny 2004: Konkursy ćwierćfinałowe w wagach: koguciej (do 54 kg), piórkowej (do 57 kg) i superciężkiej (powyżej 91 kg) 1:30 Gimnastyka: Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Ateny 2004: Finały 2:45 Podnoszenie ciężarów: Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Ateny 2004: Konkurs mężczyzn w wadze 94 kg 3:15 Lekkoatletyka: Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Ateny 2004: Maraton kobiet 3:45 Kolarstwo: Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Ateny 2004 Fashion TV 6:00 Fotografowie mody 6:30 Urodziny 7:30 Modelki 8:00 Projektanci mody 8:30 Fmen 9:00 Tygodnie mody 9:30 Fryzury i makijaże 10:00 Tygodnie mody 10:30 Fotografowie mody 11:00 Tygodnie mody 11:30 Model Awards 2004 12:00 Tygodnie mody: Światowe trendy 12:30 Tygodnie mody 13:00 Modelki 14:00 Najlepsze pokazy ubiegłych sezonów 14:30 Urodziny 14:50 Styl gwiazd 15:00 Fryzury i makijaże 16:00 Model Talk 16:30 Tygodnie mody 17:00 Model Awards 2004 17:30 Tygodnie mody 18:00 Fmen 18:30 Tygodnie mody 19:00 FTV na plaży 19:30 Tygodnie mody 20:30 Projektanci mody 21:00 Modelki 21:30 Fotografowie mody 22:00 Model Awards 2004 22:30 Tygodnie mody 23:00 Urodziny 23:30 Tygodnie mody 0:00 Fryzury i makijaże 0:30 Tygodnie mody 2:00 FTV na plaży 2:30 Fotografowie mody 3:00 Model Awards 2004 Fox Kids 6:00 Piotruś Pan i piraci Org: "Peter Pan and the Pirates" 6:25 Przygody Kuby Guzika (Francja/Niemcy) Org: "Jim Button" 6:45 Księżniczka Sissi Org: "Princess Sissi" 7:10 Hamtaro 7:30 Oggy i karaluchy Org: "Oggy and the Cockroaches" 7:55 Zły pies Org: "Bad Dog" 8:15 Świat według Ludwiczka Org: "Life with Louie" 8:40 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 Org: "Kids from Room 402" 9:00 Wunschpunsch 9:25 Gadżet i Gadżetinis Org: "Gadget and the Gadgetinis" 9:45 Odlotowe agentki Org: "Totally Spies" 10:10 Ach, ten Andy Org: "What's With Andy?" 10:30 Pokémon 10:55 Roboluch (Kanada) Org: "Roboroach" 11:15 Wyścigi NASCAR Org: "NASCAR Racers" 11:40 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka Org: "The New Adventures of Lucky Luke" 12:00 Spiderman 12:25 X Men 12:45 Incredible Hulk 13:10 Digimon 13:30 Oggy i karaluchy Org: "Oggy and the Cockroaches" 13:55 Zły pies Org: "Bad Dog" 14:15 Świat według Ludwiczka Org: "Life with Louie" 14:40 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 Org: "Kids from Room 402" 15:00 Wunschpunsch 15:25 Gadżet i Gadżetinis Org: "Gadget and the Gadgetinis" 15:45 Odlotowe agentki Org: "Totally Spies" 16:10 Ach, ten Andy Org: "What's With Andy?" 16:30 Pokémon 16:55 Roboluch (Kanada) Org: "Roboroach" 17:15 Wyścigi NASCAR Org: "NASCAR Racers" 17:40 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka 18:00 Odlotowe agentki Org: "Totally Spies" 18:25 Ach, ten Andy Org: "What's With Andy?" 18:45 Gęsia skórka Org: "Goosebumps" 19:10 Gęsia skórka Org: "Goosebumps" 19:30 Spiderman 19:55 X Men 20:15 Teknoman 20:40 Kleszcz Org: "The Tick" 21:00 Incredible Hulk 21:25 Iron Man 21:45 Fantastyczna czwórka Org: "Fantastic Four" 22:10 Kleszcz Org: "The Tick" 22:30 Spiderman 22:55 X Men 23:15 Teknoman 23:40 Shin Chan Hallmark Channel 6:00 Tylko miłość Serial obyczajowy odc. 1; Org: "Eric Segal's Only Love". Reżyseria: John Erman (USA 1998) 7:30 Zerwanie więzów rodzinnych, czyli... Dramat Org: "Norman Rockwell's Breaking Home Ties". Scenariusz i reżyseria: John Wilder (USA 1987) 9:15 Long Shot Dramat Org: "The Long Shot: Believe in Courage". Reżyseria: Georg Stanford Brown (USA 2004) 11:00 Córki McLeoda Serial obyczajowy odc. 11; Org: "McLeod's Daughters". Reżyseria: Chris Martin Jones (Australia 2001) 12:00 Tylko miłość Serial obyczajowy odc. 1; Org: "Eric Segal's Only Love". Reżyseria: John Erman (USA 1998) 13:45 Zerwanie więzów rodzinnych, czyli... Dramat Org: "Norman Rockwell's Breaking Home Ties". Scenariusz i reżyseria: John Wilder (USA 1987) 15:30 Long Shot Dramat Org: "The Long Shot: Believe in Courage". Reżyseria: Georg Stanford Brown (USA 2004) 17:15 Dr Quinn Serial obyczajowy odc. 106; Org: "Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman". Reżyseria: Jeremy Paul Kagan (USA 1994) 18:15 Córki McLeoda Serial obyczajowy odc. 11; Org: "McLeod's Daughters". Reżyseria: Chris Martin Jones (Australia 2001) 19:15 Sprawiedliwość dla niewinnych Film sensacyjny Org: "Two Fathers: Justice for the Innocent". Reżyseria: Paul Krasny (USA 1993) 21:00 Babski oddział Serial obyczajowy odc. 35; Org: "The Division". Reżyseria: Robert Butler (USA 2001) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar II Serial sensacyjny odc. 13; Org: "Law & Order: Criminal Intent". Reżyseria: Dick Wolfe, Peter Jankowski, Rene Balcer (USA 2003) 23:00 W gniewie Film sensacyjny Org: "Sudden Fury/The Family Torn Apart". Reżyseria: Craig R. Baxley (USA 1993) 0:45 Sprawiedliwość dla niewinnych Film sensacyjny Org: "Two Fathers: Justice for the Innocent". Reżyseria: Paul Krasny (USA 1993) 2:30 Babski oddział Serial obyczajowy odc. 35; Org: "The Division". Reżyseria: Robert Butler (USA 2001) 3:15 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar II Serial sensacyjny odc. 13; Org: "Law & Order: Criminal Intent". Reżyseria: Dick Wolfe, Peter Jankowski, Rene Balcer (USA 2003) H.O.T. 8:00 Modeatelier 9:00 Traumhaft schlafen 10:00 Haus und Garten 11:00 Mode für große Größen 12:00 Beauty-Trends 13:00 Alles für den Haushalt 14:00 Perlensymphonie 15:00 Mode & Wellness 16:00 Anize by Blanca Popp 17:00 Wellness-Trends 18:00 Rudolph Moshammer 19:00 750er Goldträume 20:00 Traumhaft schlafen 21:00 Heimwerken 22:00 Auto & Motorrad: Alles für Zwei- und Vierräder 23:00 Schmuck zu Top-Preisen WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Telehobby: Spotkanie z Telewizją Kablową Poznań 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Studio sport 12:30 Granie na żądanie 14:05 TeleKonin: Przegląd wydarzeń konińskich 14:30 Program lokalny 15:10 Granie na żądanie 16:10 Książka nie tylko do poduszki: Nowości wydawnicze 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Wybitni Wielkopolanie: Cyryl Ratajski 17:30 Arena 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:10 Pogoda 18:15 Qulturalny Poznań 18:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:50 Sport 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:15 Qulturalny Poznań 19:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:50 Qulturalny Poznań 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:05 WTK Biznes 20:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:50 Sport 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:02 Pogoda 21:10 Motomania 21:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:45 Sport 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:02 Program lokalny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:50 Bez komentarza 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:05 WTK Biznes 23:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:50 Sport 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:02 Pogoda 0:10 Motomania 0:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:45 Sport 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny MiniMax/Hyper 6:00 Fragglesy: "Duzersowe zawody" odc. 36; (USA) Org: "Fraggle Rock" 6:25 Fragglesy: "Red zakłada klub" odc. 37; (USA) Org: "Fraggle Rock" 6:50 Fragglesy: "Tajemnica przekonującego Johna" odc. 38; (USA) Org: "Fraggle Rock" 7:15 Shadoki i Wielki Nic: odc. 5; (Francja) 7:25 Pełzaki: "Przybysze z kosmosu. Gdzie się podział Tomy?" odc. 2; (USA 1998) Org: "Rugrats" 7:50 Dzika rodzina Thornberrych: "Gorączka złota" odc. 12; (USA) Org: "Wild Thornberrys" 8:15 Aparatka: "Wolna chata" odc. 14; (Kanada) 8:40 Moja rodzina: "Loumka z ludu Xhosa" odc. 16; Org: "My Family and Me" 8:55 Mowgli: "Wszystko od nowa" odc. 3; (USA 1998) 9:20 Fragglesy: "Tajemnicze pudełko" odc. 39; (USA) Org: "Fraggle Rock" 9:45 Fragglesy: "Junior sprzedaje zamek" odc. 40; (USA) Org: "Fraggle Rock" 10:15 Fragglesy: "Fragglesowe wojny" odc. 41; (USA) Org: "Fraggle Rock" 10:45 Shadoki i Wielki Nic: (Francja) 10:55 Aparatka: "Panna Empatia" odc. 15; (Kanada) 11:20 Moja rodzina: "Zong Yao z Chin" odc. 17; (Francja) Org: "My Family and Me" 11:35 Mowgli: "Niezwykłe zdjęcie" odc. 4; (USA 1998) 12:00 Barbie z jeziora łabędziego Film animowany 13:15 Klub Winx: odc. 1; (Włochy 2003) Org: "Winx Club" 13:40 Fantometka: "Prawdziwie szatańska intryga" odc. 1; (Francja) 14:05 Aparatka: "W obronie ptaków" odc. 16; (Kanada) 14:35 Moja rodzina: "Katy z Nowego Jorku" odc. 18; (Francja) Org: "My Family and Me" 14:50 Mowgli: "Ręka w rękę" odc. 5; (USA 1998) 15:15 Shadoki i Wielki Nic: (Francja) 15:25 Fragglesy: "Dzień, w którym umarła muzyka" odc. 42; (USA) Org: "Fraggle Rock" 15:55 Fragglesy: "Zupa Gumbo" odc. 43; (USA) Org: "Fraggle Rock" 16:20 Fragglesy: "Własna norka" odc. 44; (USA) Org: "Fraggle Rock" 16:50 Pełzaki: "Chucki gubi okulary. Oskunksowany Chucki" odc. 3; (USA 1998) Org: "Rugrats" 17:20 Dzika rodzina Thornberrych: "Nauka latania" odc. 13; (USA) Org: "Wild Thornberrys" 17:45 Klub Winx: odc. 2; (Włochy 2003) Org: "Winx Club" 18:15 Fantometka: "Niesamowici bliźniacy" odc. 2; (Francja) 18:45 Shadoki i Wielki Nic: odc. 5; (Francja) 18:55 Aparatka: "Och, to dorastanie" odc. 17; (Kanada) 19:20 Moja rodzina: "Giang z Wietnamu" odc. 19; (Francja) Org: "My Family and Me" 19:35 Mowgli: "Co się dzieje" odc. 6; (USA) 20:00 Klipy 20:30 Ściągawki: komputer, świat gry odc. 12 20:45 Electronic Entertainment Expo Zone 21:00 Fresh Air 21:30 Tajne kody Playa odc. 23 21:45 Electronic Entertainment Expo Zone 22:00 Tajemnica przeszłości: "Zagubiona miłość" odc. 4 22:30 Klipy 23:00 Hyper Classic 23:30 Tajemnica przeszłości: "Siedem planet Suzaku" odc. 3 MTV Polska 6:00 Summer Mix 11:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 12:00 Real World 13:00 Topless - letnie hity 16:00 Total Summer: Interakcja na plaży 17:00 MTV Dismissed 18:00 Nowożeńcy: Za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 19:00 SMS Top 20 :Notowanie SMS-owe 21:00 Ekstra 10 22:00 MTV wkręca: Gwiazdy w ukrytej kamerze 23:00 Wild Boyz: Ekstremalna podróż po Afryce 0:00 Pieprz: Wieczorne uniesienia 1:00 Alt.mtv: Muzyka alternatywna N 24 6:00 Nachrichten 6:15 Global: Auslandsnachrichtenmagazin 6:30 Wissen 7:00 Frühreport: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 7:15 Frühreport Wirtschaft: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 7:30 Frühreport: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 7:45 Frühreport Wirtschaft: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 8:00 Frühreport: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 8:15 Frühreport Wirtschaft: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 8:30 Frühreport: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 8:45 Frühreport Wirtschaft: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 9:00 Morgenreport: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 9:15 Morgenreport Wirtschaft: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 9:30 Morgenreport :Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 9:45 Morgenreport Wirtschaft: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 10:00 Morgenreport: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 10:15 Morgenreport Wirtschaft: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 10:30 Morgenreport: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 10:45 Morgenreport Wirtschaft: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 11:00 Morgenreport: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 11:15 Morgenreport Wirtschaft: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 11:30 Morgenreport: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 11:45 Morgenreport Wirtschaft: Neuigkeiten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft 12:00 Nachrichten 12:15 Nachrichten Wirtschaft 12:30 Der eiskalte Weg - Im Geheimauftrag nach Grönland: Dokumentation 13:00 Nachrichten 13:10 Der eiskalte Weg - Im Geheimauftrag nach Grönland: Dokumentation 14:00 Nachrichten 14:15 Nachrichten Wirtschaft 14:30 Spezial 15:00 Nachrichten 15:15 Nachrichten Wirtschaft 15:30 Technik extrem: Dokumentation 16:00 Nachrichten 16:10 Technik extrem: Dokumentation 17:00 Nachrichten und Wirtschaft 17:15 Durchblick: Dokumentation 18:00 Nachrichten 18:10 Durchblick: Dokumentation 18:30 Wissen 19:00 Nachrichten 19:05 Automagazin 19:30 Forschung und Fliegen: Luft- und Raumfahrtmagazin 20:00 Nachrichten und Wirtschaft 20:15 Technik extrem: Dokumentation 21:00 Nachrichten 21:10 Technik extrem: Dokumentation 21:30 Wissen 22:00 Nachrichten und Wirtschaft 22:15 John Travolta - Kuck' mal, wer da spricht: Dokumentation (2) 23:00 Nachrichten 23:10 John Travolta - Kuck' mal, wer da spricht: Dokumentation (2) 23:30 24 Stunden: Dokumentation 0:00 Nachrichten und Wirtschaft 0:30 World Business: Internationale Wirtschaftsthemen 1:00 Nachrichten und Wirtschaft 1:15 Technik extrem: Dokumentation 2:00 Nachrichten und Wirtschaft 2:15 Technik extrem :Dokumentation 2:30 Um Gottes Willen 3:00 Nachrichten und Wirtschaft 3:30 Wissen NDR 6:00 Hablamos Espanol: Spanisch für Anfänger (35) 6:30 Nordbilder: Land und Leute 6:45 Tagesschau vor 20 Jahren 7:00 Zapp: Medienmagazin 7:30 Oliver Twist: "Ein Dank an Fagin" (17/52); (USA/F 1996) 7:50 Kleine Geschichten von wilden Tieren 8:00 Sabine Christiansen: Polittalk 9:00 Nordmagazin: Regionalmagazin 9:30 Hamburg-Journal: Regionalmagazin 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein-Magazin: Regionalmagazin 10:30 Hallo Niedersachsen: Regionalmagazin 11:00 Lindenstraße: "Köder" (977); Regie: Kerstin Krause (D 2004) 11:30 In aller Freundschaft: "E-Mail für dich" (182); Regie: Irina Popow (D 2003) 12:15 Nordsee-Report: Land, Leute und Kultur 13:00 Q 21: Wissen für morgen 13:45 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit :Kulturdokumentation 14:00 DAS! ab 2: Servicemagazin 14:30 Bilderbuch Deutschland: Landschaften und Städte 15:15 Mit dem Zug ans Ende Europas (2) 16:00 DAS! ab 4: Servicemagazin 18:00 NDR regional 18:15 Schlemmerreise: Europa: Kulinarische Reportage (2/10) 18:45 DAS!: Norddeutschland und die Welt 19:30 NDR regional 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Markt: Wirtschaftsmagazin 21:00 Polizeiruf 110: Dumm wie Brot; Regie: Kai Wessel (D 2003) 22:30 Kulturjournal 23:00 Geliebter Müll!: Vom Mann, der nichts wegwerfen konnte 23:30 Tattoo-Theo: Zwischen Kiez und Kap Hoorn 0:00 Tunten lügen nicht: Geschichten vom Leben in Berlin 1:30 Beckmann 2:45 Nordbilder: Land und Leute 3:00 Tagesschau vor 20 Jahren 3:15 Hallo Niedersachsen: Regionalmagazin 3:45 Nordmagazin: Regionalmagazin National Geographic Channel 8:00 W świecie krokodyli II: Gadzia akademia 8:30 Dzikie sieroty odc. 6 9:00 Za kurtyną Azji: Złapać "Małą rybkę" 10:00 We wnętrzu "Britannica" 11:00 Dwadzieścia lat z delfinami 12:00 W świecie krokodyli II: Gadzia akademia 12:30 Dzikie sieroty odc. 6 13:00 Wystawa mumii: Głowa dla dobra nauki 13:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Huragan Floyd 14:00 Przechytrzyć smierć: Gigantyczne fale 15:00 Łowcy mórz: Ostatnia podróż "Bluenose'a" 16:00 Dwadzieścia lat z delfinami 17:00 Psie profesje: Kilu, Turbeaux i Ruby 17:30 Za nieznanym: Superwąż 18:00 W świecie krokodyli II: Gadzia akademia 18:30 Dzikie sieroty odc. 6 19:00 Wystawa mumii: Głowa dla dobra nauki 19:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Huragan Floyd 20:00 Dwadzieścia lat z delfinami 21:00 Przechytrzyć smierć: Ratownicy górscy 22:00 Łowcy mórz: Zatonięcie "Wilhelma Gustloffa" 23:00 Zatopione łodzie Hitlera 0:00 Przechytrzyć smierć: Ratownicy górscy 1:00 Łowcy mórz: Zatonięcie "Wilhelma Gustloffa" NBC 6:00 Today's Business Europe: CNBC Business Programme 7:00 Squawk Box Europe: CNBC Business Programme 10:00 Morning Exchange: CNBC Business Programme 12:00 RTL-Shop: Tele-Shopping 14:00 Giga Party: Musikshow 15:00 NBC Giga: Internetshow 20:00 Giga Real: Newsshow 20:30 Giga Party: Musikshow 21:00 Giga Help: Computershow 21:45 49win: SMS-Gewinnsendung 22:00 Giga Games: Computer - und Videogameshow 0:00 Zukunft Late Night: Astro-Show 2:00 Giga Party :Musikshow 3:00 Giga Games: Computer - und Videogameshow n-tv 7:00 Der Morgen: Nachrichten und Wirtschaftsinformationen, Sport und Wetter 12:00 Nachrichten: Mit Wetter 12:30 Telebörse 13:00 Der Mittag: Nachrichten und Wirtschaftsinformationen, Sport und Wetter 13:30 Telebörse 14:00 Nachrichten 15:00 Nachrichten: Mit Wetter 15:15 Telebörse 15:35 Service: Geld: Anlagemagazin 16:00 Nachrichten: Mit Wetter 16:30 Ganz nah: Reporter unterwegs 17:00 Nachrichten: Mit Wetter 17:15 Die Reportage 18:00 Der Tag: Nachrichtenzusammenfassung des Tages, Wirtschaft, Wetter, Sport 19:00 Nachrichten: Mit Wetter 19:15 Telebörse 19:35 Service: Geld: Anlagemagazin 20:00 Nachrichten: News, Sport, Wetter 20:30 Ganz nah: Reporter unterwegs 21:00 Der Abend: Zusammenfassung des Tagesgeschehens 21:15 Die Reportage 22:00 Nachrichten: Mit Wetter 22:15 Telebörse 23:00 Die Nacht: Themen des Tages 23:30 Motor und Sport: Magazin f?r Auto- und Motorradfans- und -freaks 0:00 Nachrichten: News, Sport, Wetter 0:30 Ganz nah: Reporter unterwegs Phoenix 6:15 Schöner leben: Wohnkultur in der Stadt 6:45 Aus anderer Sicht: Menschen mit Behinderungen 7:15 Presseclub: Journalisten diskutieren 8:00 Presseclub - nachgefragt 8:15 Abenteuer Titanic: Hightech-Tourismus zum Traumschiff 9:00 Bon(n)jour Berlin: Polit-Talk mit Hauptstadt-Korrespondenten 9:15 Im Dialog 9:45 Bon(n)jour Berlin: Polit-Talk mit Hauptstadt-Korrespondenten 10:00 Sabine Christiansen: Polittalk 11:00 Vor Ort :Die wichtigsten aktuellen Ereignisse 14:00 Dokumentation 14:45 Vor Ort: Die wichtigsten aktuellen Ereignisse 18:30 Menschen-Kinder: Gesellschaftdokumentation 19:15 Der Tag: Zusammenfassung der wichtigsten Ereignisse 20:00 Tagesschau: Mit Gebärdensprache 20:15 Das Wiener Burgtheater: Vor und hinter den Kulissen einer Weltbühne 21:00 Berliner Phoenix-Runde: Expertendiskussion zu einem aktuellen Thema 21:45 heute-journal: Mit Gebärdensprache 22:15 Der Tag: Zusammenfassung der wichtigsten Ereignisse 0:00 Berliner Phoenix-Runde: Expertendiskussion zu einem aktuellen Thema 0:45 Der Tag: Zusammenfassung der wichtigsten Ereignisse 2:30 Berliner Phoenix-Runde: Expertendiskussion zu einem aktuellen Thema 3:15 Der Tag: Zusammenfassung der wichtigsten Ereignisse Planete 7:30 Historia łodzi latających: Konstrukcje Glenna Curtisa odc. 1/6 8:25 Wojna na Pacyfiku: Nagasaki odc. 3/3 9:20 Osobliwe podróże: Maroko odc. 1/15 9:45 Kuchnia wyspy Reunion 10:35 Reunion: sposób na bezrobocie 11:40 Afryka - magiczny kontynent: Wybrzeża odc. 4/16 12:05 Franz Kafka 13:00 Pasażer pociągu numer 12 13:55 Afryka - magiczny kontynent: Tworzenie parków narodowych odc. 14/16 14:20 Wielki atlas zwierząt: Antylopy odc. 3/11 14:50 Zimna ojczyzna 17:25 Osobliwe podróże: Hiszpania odc. 11/15 17:50 Miłosne wyznania 18:50 Inna miłość 19:45 Szkoła synów niebios 20:15 Wielki atlas zwierząt: Bawoły i hipopotamy odc. 8/11 20:45 Indianie Tembe - walka o przetrwanie 21:40 Wypalacze węgla drzewnego 22:35 Afryka - magiczny kontynent: Wyspy odc. 9/16 23:05 Szkoła cheerleaderek: Casting, trening, dyscyplina odc. 1/5 23:30 Lżejsze od powietrza: Sterowce na wojnie odc. 3/6 0:25 Lżejsze od powietrza: Na dalekiej północy odc. 4/6 1:15 Ostatni klezmer Film dokumentalny 13th Street 6:00 Xena: Die Xena-Schriftrollen; Orig: "The Warrior Princess". Regie: Charlie Haskell (USA 1996/1997) 6:45 Herkules: Freiheit für die Sklaven; Orig: "The Legendary Journeys". Regie: Garth Maxwell (USA 1995) 7:30 Airwolf: Immer Ärger mit den Frauen; Regie: Sutton Roley (USA 1984) 8:20 Miami Vice: Finger am Abzug; Regie: Virgil Vogel (USA 1984/1989) 9:05 Tarantula Horror Regie: Jack Arnold (USA 1955) 10:25 Saboteure Thriller Orig: "Saboteur". Regie: Alfred Hitchcock (USA 1942) 12:10 Blink Thriller Regie: Michael Apted (USA 1994) 13:55 Xena: Wir präsentieren ... Miss Amphipolis; Orig: "The Warrior Princess". Regie: Marina Sargenti (USA 1996/1997) 14:40 Herkules: Die verschwundenen Toten; Orig: "The Legendary Journeys". Regie: Bruce Campbell (USA 1995) 15:25 Miami Vice: Borrasca, das Ende; Regie: Vern Gillum (USA 1984/1989) 16:10 Airwolf: Insel der Verdammten; Regie: Tom Blank (USA 1984) 17:00 Law and Order: Sterbehilfe; Regie: Vern Gillum (USA 1991) 17:50 Law and Order: Aus gutem Hause; Regie: Charles Correll (USA 1991) 18:40 C.S.I. - Den Tätern auf der Spur: Mutterliebe; Orig: "C.S.I. - Crime Scene Investigation". Regie: Danny Cannon (USA 2000/2001) 19:25 The Agency - Im Fadenkreuz der CIA: Spurensuche; Orig: "The Agency". Regie: Nick Gomez (USA 2001) 20:13 Law and Order: Mord - der Eintritt zum Paradies; (USA 1990/1992) 21:00 Law and Order: Ehrenwerte Killer; (USA 1990) 21:45 C.S.I. - Den Tätern auf der Spur: Stumme Schreie; Orig: "C.S.I. - Crime Scene Investigation". Regie: Peter Markle (USA 2000/2001) 22:30 In einer kleinen Stadt Horror Orig: "Needful Things". Regie: Fraser Clarke Heston (USA 1993) 0:30 Poltergeist: Die unheimliche Macht: Der Seelensammler; Orig: "The Legacy". Regie: Michael Robison (USA 1999) 1:15 Psycho III Thriller Regie: Anthony Perkins (USA 1986) 2:45 The Hunger: Der Zorn Gottes; Regie: Russell Mulcahy (USA/CDN 1999) 3:15 Psycho IV Thriller Orig: "Psycho IV - The Beginning". Regie: Mick Garris (USA 1990) Pro 7 6:25 taff.: Boulevardmagazin 7:15 Galileo: Wissensmagazin 7:50 Welt der Wunder: Wissensmagazin 8:50 Das Gesetz der Macht Thriller Orig: "Class Action". Regie: Michael Apted (USA 1991) 10:55 S.O.S. Style & Home: Das Servicemagazin 12:00 Avenzio - Schöner leben!: Service und Entertainment 13:00 SAM: Infomagazin 15:00 taff. spezial: Boulevardmagazin 15:30 taff. spezial: Boulevardmagazin 16:00 S.O.S. Style & Home: Das Servicemagazin 17:00 taff.: Boulevardmagazin 18:00 Friends: Hände hoch; Regie: Gary Halvorson (USA 2002) 18:30 Futurama: Liebe und Raketen; Regie: Brian Sheesley (USA 2001) 18:55 Die Simpsons: Homie, der Clown; Orig: "The Simpsons". Regie: David Silverman 19:25 Galileo: Wissensmagazin 20:00 ProSieben Nachrichten 20:15 Frei-Spruch: Die Comedy-Jury (5) 21:15 bullyparade 21:50 Das Büro (6/12); (D 2004) 22:20 TV total: Comedyshow mit Stefan Raab 23:20 Kalkofes Mattscheibe: Comedyshow (2/2) 23:55 Blondes Gift: Late Night Show 0:25 Popclub: Gameshow mit Prominenten 0:55 Die Chart-Show: Musikshow 1:55 CineTipp: Kinomagazin 2:05 ProSieben Spätnachrichten 2:10 Johnny Bravo: Bürgermeister Johnny / Lauter nette Leute / Johnny, der Rennfahrer; (USA 1999) 3:15 TV total: Comedyshow mit Stefan Raab Reality TV 6:00 Gliniarze 6:25 Szkoła kucharska 6:50 Podniebni gliniarze 7:15 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda 7:40 To cud 8:30 Rozbitkowie 8:55 Rozbitkowie - extra 9:20 Łowcy nagród 9:45 Katastrofy 10:10 Szpital dziecięcy 10:35 Sprawa 11:00 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda 11:25 Podniebni gliniarze 11:50 Patrol miejski 12:40 Szalejące żywioły 13:30 To cud 14:20 Gliniarze 14:45 Sprawa Curtisa 15:10 Szpital dziecięcy 15:35 Cisza przed burzą 16:00 Z kronik policyjnych 16:25 Z kronik policyjnych 16:50 Trex 17:15 Sprawa Curtisa 17:40 Szkoła kucharska 18:05 Przeżyłem 19:00 Niesamowite zdarzenia 19:55 Piekło płomieni 20:25 Zdrada 21:15 Odsiadka 21:45 Odsiadka 22:10 Najpotężniejsze eksplozje świata 23:00 Przeżyłem 23:55 Kod 3 0:25 Z kronik policyjnych 0:50 Pacjenci szpitala Middlemore 1:15 Piekło płomieni 1:40 Trex 2:05 Zdrada 2:55 Policja na świecie 3:20 Policja na świecie 3:45 Rozbitkowie Romantica 6:00 2nd Chance: Wojna kobiet odc. 75; Org: "Guerra de mujeres". Reżyseria: Roman Chalbaud (Wenezuela 2001) 6:50 Classica: Perła odc. 173; Org: "Perla". Reżyseria: Antulio Jiménez Pons (Meksyk 1998) 7:40 Premiere: Rebeca odc. 149; Reżyseria: Yaky Ortega i Freddy Trujillo (Wenezuela 2003) 8:35 Premiere: Soledad odc. 10; Reżyseria: Danny Gavidia, Luis Alberto Lamata (Peru 2000) 9:25 2nd Chance: Imperium kobiet odc. 96; Org: "El pais de las mujeres". Reżyseria: Carlos Izquierdo (Wenezuela 1999) 10:25 Gold: Kobieta mojego życia odc. 124; Org: "La mujer de mi vida". Reżyseria: José A. Ferrara (Wenezuela 1998) 11:25 Gold: Serce dla serca odc. 110; Org: "Travesuras del corazon". Reżyseria: Jorge Tapia (Wenezuela 1998) 12:20 Classica: Perła odc. 173; Org: "Perla". Reżyseria: Antulio Jiménez Pons (Meksyk 1998) 13:15 Premiere: Rebeca odc. 149; Reżyseria: Yaky Ortega i Freddy Trujillo (Wenezuela 2003) 14:10 Premiere: Soledad odc. 10; Reżyseria: Danny Gavidia, Luis Alberto Lamata (Peru 2000) 15:05 Special: To jest życie: "Kiedy nadchodzi jesień" odc. 6; Org: "Vivir así". Reżyseria: Vittoria Zarattini (Meksyk 2002) 16:00 2nd Chance: Imperium kobiet odc. 96; Org: "El pais de las mujeres". Reżyseria: Carlos Izquierdo (Wenezuela 1999) 16:50 Gold: Kobieta mojego życia odc. 124; Org: "La mujer de mi vida". Reżyseria: José A. Ferrara (Wenezuela 1998) 17:45 Premiere: Rebeca odc. 148; Reżyseria: Yaky Ortega i Freddy Trujillo (Wenezuela 2003) 18:40 Premiere: Soledad odc. 10; Reżyseria: Danny Gavidia, Luis Alberto Lamata (Peru 2000) 19:35 Special: To jest życie: "Kiedy nadchodzi jesień" odc. 6; Org: "Vivir así". Reżyseria: Vittoria Zarattini (Meksyk 2002) 20:30 Classica: Perła odc. 173; Org: "Perla". Reżyseria: Antulio Jiménez Pons (Meksyk 1998) 21:25 Premiere: Rebeca odc. 149; Reżyseria: Yaky Ortega i Freddy Trujillo (Wenezuela 2003) 22:20 Premiere: Soledad odc. 10; Reżyseria: Danny Gavidia, Luis Alberto Lamata (Peru 2000) 23:15 Special: To jest życie: "Kiedy nadchodzi jesień" odc. 6; Org: "Vivir así". Reżyseria: Vittoria Zarattini (Meksyk 2002) 0:10 2nd Chance: Wojna kobiet odc. 75; Org: "Guerra de mujeres". Reżyseria: Roman Chalbaud (Wenezuela 2001) 1:00 Gold: Kobieta mojego życia odc. 124; Org: "La mujer de mi vida". Reżyseria: José A. Ferrara (Wenezuela 1998) 1:50 Gold: Serce dla serca odc. 110; Org: "Travesuras del corazon". Reżyseria: Jorge Tapia (Wenezuela 1998) 2:40 Classica: Perła odc. 173; Org: "Perla". Reżyseria: Antulio Jiménez Pons (Meksyk 1998) 3:30 Premiere: Rebeca odc. 149; Reżyseria: Yaky Ortega i Freddy Trujillo (Wenezuela 2003) TeleClub 6:10 Jackass: The Movie Komedia Regie: Jeff Tremaine (USA 2002) 7:50 Jede Menge Ärger Film kryminalny Orig: "Big Trouble". Regie: Barry Sonnenfeld (USA 2002) 9:25 Au Sud des Nuages Komedia Regie: Jean-Francois Amiguet (CH/F 2003) 10:50 Frida Dramat Regie: Julie Taymor (USA/CDN/MEX 2002) 13:05 Die Highschool Trickser Komedia Orig: "Cheats". Regie und Drehbuch: Andrew Gurland (USA 2002) 14:45 Speaking of Sex Komedia Regie: John McNaughton (USA/CDN 2001) 16:35 Grosse Mädchen weinen nicht Dramat Regie und Drehbuch: Maria von Heland (D 2002) 18:20 My Big Fat Greek Wedding Komedia Regie: Joel Zwick (USA/CDN 2000) 20:00 Die Liebe der Charlotte Gray Dramat Orig: "Charlotte Gray". Regie: Gillian Armstrong (GB 2001) 22:00 Simone Komedia Regie und Drehbuch: Andrew Niccol (USA 2002) 23:55 The Pentagon Papers Thriller Regie: Rod Holcomb (USA 2003) 1:25 The Piano Player Thriller Regie: Jean-Pierre Roux (USA 2002) 3:00 Frida Dramat Regie: Julie Taymor (USA/CDN/MEX 2002) TF 1 6:45 TF 1 infos: Informations 6:50 TF! Jeunesse: Dessins animés 8:25 Météo 8:30 Téléshopping: Magazine 8:55 TF! Jeunesse: Dessins animés 10:55 Météo 11:00 Les vacances de l'amour: Un bébé; Régie: Henri Hasbani 12:00 Julie cuisine: Magazine culinaire 12:05 Attention a la marche!: Jeu 12:50 A vrai dire: Magazine 13:00 Journal: Informations 13:45 Météo 13:47 Météo des plages 13:50 Les feux de l'amour Orig: "The Young and the Restless". Régie: Heather Hill, Mike Denney, Kathryn Foster, Sally Mc Donald 14:40 Reflet mortel Film kryminalny Orig: "Murder in the Mirror". Régie: James Keach (USA 2000) 16:25 Oui, chérie!: Le karaoké; Orig: "Yes, Dear". Régie: Michael Zinberg 16:55 Dawson's Creek: 4 hommages et un enterrement; Régie: David Patrarca 17:50 Sous le soleil: Jalousie 18:55 Qui veut gagner des millions?: Jeu 19:50 En foret 19:53 Vive les mots 19:55 Météo 20:00 Journal :Informations 20:45 Question de conduite 20:47 Résultat des courses 20:50 Météo 20:55 Navarro 22:40 Incroyable... mais vrai!: Divertissement 0:30 Marjolaine et les millionnaires 1:35 Championnat du monde des rallyes: Rallye d'Allemagne 2:05 Météo 2:10 Reportages: Magazine 2:35 De Gaulle ou l'éternel défi: Documentaire 3:40 Embarquement porte No 1: Série documentaire TM 3 6:00 Reisetraum: Touristikreportage 7:00 Leichter leben: Das interaktive Servicemagazin 9:00 Sonnenklar-TV: Reiseshow 11:00 Galeria-TV: Infotainment 11:20 Leichter leben: Das interaktive Servicemagazin 12:00 Mahlzeit: Die interaktive Mittagspause 14:00 Dreizwoeins: Der interaktive Rätsel-Countdown 16:00 Pronto: Die interaktive Nachmittags-Revue 18:00 Glücksrad 18:45 Feierabend: Der interaktive Vorabend 20:15 Schürmanns Gebot: Thomas Schürmann fordert Passanten heraus 21:00 Quizzo: Die interaktive Quizshow 23:00 Planet 9: Interaktive Spielshow 2:00 sexy night TSR 6:45 Les Zap: Emission jeunesse 8:45 Friends: Ceux qui allaient a la Barbade; Régie: Kevin S. Bright 9:10 Un cas pour deux: Mauvais partenaires; Orig: "Ein Fall für zwei". Régie: Uli Möller (D 1998) 10:10 Commissaire Lea Somme: Un garcon tres tenace; Régie: Karola Hattop 11:00 Les feux de l'amour Orig: "The Young and the Restless". Régie: Heather Hill, Mike Denney, Kathryn Foster, Sally McDonald 11:45 Les craquantes 12:15 Les craquantes 12:45 le 12:45: Informations 13:00 Météo 13:05 Pacific Blue: Harcelement 13:55 New York 911: Trop de souffrance; Régie: Jace Alexander 14:40 J.A.G.: La femme du colonel 15:30 Smallville: Avis de tempete 16:20 Les Zap: Emission jeunesse 17:25 Sous le soleil: Dame de c$oeur contre valet de pique; Régie: Sylvie Ayme 18:25 Friends: Celui qui n'arrivait pas a se confier 18:50 Météo régionale 19:00 le 19:00 des régions: Informations régionales 19:15 Athenes express 19:30 le 19:30: Informations 20:00 Météo 20:05 Le doc de l'été: Le zoo de Zurich: Série documentaire (4/6) 20:35 Trop copine (Crossroads) Komedia Orig: "Crossroads". Régie: Tamra Davis (USA 2002) 22:10 Les experts: Que justice soit faite 22:55 Les experts: Coup de tete 23:40 Les experts: L'étrangleur de Las Vegas 0:25 le 19:00 des régions: Informations régionales 0:35 le 19:30: Informations 1:05 le 22:30: Magazine 1:35 TextVision 1:40 Intermede TV Müchen 6:00 Das war die Woche; Rückblick auf 7 Tage München 6:30 Stadtgeflüster der Woche: Leute in München 7:00 Das war die Woche: Rückblick auf 7 Tage München 7:30 Stadtgeflüster der Woche: Leute in München 8:00 Happy Hour 9:00 ABM-Magazin: Arbeitsgemeinschaft Behinderte in den Medien e.V. 9:30 Noé Astro TV: Astrologie und Lebenshilfe mit Winfried Noé 10:15 Planetoskop 11:00 Noé Astro TV: Astrologie und Lebenshilfe mit Winfried Noé 11:45 tv.m shopping 15:00 Planetoskop 15:45 Noé Astro TV :Astrologie und Lebenshilfe mit Winfried Noé 16:30 Vitalissimo: Lebensberatung mit Agnes Fischer 17:00 Happy Hour 18:00 München aktuell 18:30 Mensch Mayer: Das Bürgertelefon mit Eva Mayer 19:00 München aktuell 19:30 Stadtgeflüster: Leute in München 19:45 Gut beraten München: Servicemagazin 20:00 München aktuell 20:30 Stadtgeflüster: Leute in München 20:45 Gut beraten München :Servicemagazin 21:00 Rasant: Das Sportmagazin 21:45 Gut beraten München: Servicemagazin 22:00 Rasant Talk: Sportler im Gespräch 22:30 München aktuell 23:00 Stadtgeflüster: Leute in München 23:15 Gut beraten München: Servicemagazin 23:30 München aktuell 0:00 Chat Station 2:00 Sexy Nights VIVA 6:00 Viva Wecker: Kickstart in den Tag 7:00 Viva News: Die Rundumversorgung in Sachen Pop und Entertainment 7:10 Viva Wecke: Kickstart in den Tag 9:00 Planet Viva: Aktuelle Clips und Trends 11:00 Viva News: Die Rundumversorgung in Sachen Pop und Entertainment 11:10 Planet Viva: Aktuelle Clips und Trends 13:00 Viva News: Die Rundumversorgung in Sachen Pop und Entertainment 13:10 Album Top 20 14:00 Best of "Comet" 15:00 Best Of Sarah Kuttner: Die Show 16:00 Interaktiv - live! 16:50 Viva News: Die Rundumversorgung in Sachen Pop und Entertainment 17:00 Viva Feat.: Konzerte, Star-Porträts und Backstage-Stories 17:30 Neu: Die neuesten Clips der VIVA-Rotation 18:00 Planet Viva: Aktuelle Clips und Trends 18:30 Planet VIVA - Spezial 19:00 Viva News: Die Rundumversorgung in Sachen Pop und Entertainment 19:10 Viva Top 20 20:00 Chart Show: Powered By Mcdonald's 21:00 Sarah Kuttner: Die Abendshow 22:00 Da Ali G. Show 22:30 Aika: (J 1997) 23:00 Mixery Raw Deluxe: Die Show für die Hip-Hop-Gemeinde 23:45 Travel Sick 0:15 Sarah Kuttner: Die Abendshow 1:15 WOM Music Shop 2:15 Nachtexpress: Twen-Programm VIVA Plus 6:00 Sunrise: Der musikalische Sonnenaufgang 10:00 Music Shop 11:00 Morning Glory: Das musikalische Warm-up 12:00 Get The Clip: Wünsche des Publikums 18:00 One Minute Silence 18:01 News: Die aktuellen Nachrichten aus der Pop-Welt 18:06 Get The Clip: Wünsche des Publikums 22:00 Music Shop 23:00 Nightrider: Clips nonstop! 0:00 Nightshift WDR 6:30 Planet Wissen 7:30 Tagesschau vor 20 Jahren 7:45 ServiceZeit Heim und Garten: Tipps und Informationen 8:15 Querbeet durchs Gartenjahr: Gartenratgeber 8:45 Heute heiratet mein Mann Komedia Regie: Kurt Hoffmann (D 1956) 10:15 WDR-dok: Dokumentationsreihe 11:00 nano: Die Welt von morgen 11:30 Hobbythek: Servicemagazin 12:15 "Lokalzeit"-Geschichten: Regionalmagazin 12:45 WDR aktuell: Kurznachrichten 13:00 Litauen: Stolz und Hoffnung 13:45 Hier und heute: Reportage 14:00 Wissen macht Ah!: Kindermagazin 14:25 Immer wenn ich belle: Hundegeschichten (5) 14:35 Abenteuer Überleben: Tierdokumentation 15:00 Planet Wissen 16:00 WDR aktuell: Kurznachrichten 16:15 Daheim und unterwegs: Information und Service 18:00 Lokalzeit: Regionalmagazin 18:05 Hier und heute: Reportage 18:20 ServiceZeit Kostprobe: Tipps und Informationen 18:50 Aktuelle Stunde 19:30 Lokalzeit: Regionalmagazin 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Länder - Menschen - Abenteuer: Naturdokumentation 21:00 Adelheid und ihre Mörder: Psychoterror; Regie: Claus-Michael Rohne (D 1999/2000) 21:45 WDR aktuell: Kurznachrichten 22:00 Markt: Verbrauchermagazin 22:30 Die Story: Reportagen zum Zeitgeschehen 23:15 Colorado Western Orig: "Across the Wide Missouri". Regie: William A. Wellman (USA 1951) 0:30 Schach der Großmeister 2004 2:45 Hier und heute: Reportage 3:00 Lokalzeit aus Düsseldorf: Regionalmagazin 3:30 Lokalzeit Bergisch Land: Regionalmagazin Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Adventure z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki H.O.T. z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki N 24 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NDR z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki n-tv z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Phoenix z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 13th Street z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Teleclub z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TF 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TM 3 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSR z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV München z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Plus z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2004 roku